Angel or Demon
by Rogue and Lucy forever516
Summary: Angels and demon were once good friends, till the demon king killed the angels queen. now the demons killed every angel. expect one. her name is Lucy heartfilia. they problem is shes in love with a demon. and a demon is in love with her. dangels are still here but they can be both good and bad. will this poor angel every find true love? Or will her hope for it shatter?
1. The last Angel

_angels- _

_- pure_

_- innocent _

_-good _

_- never killed_

_- only one in the entire world_

_Angel's magic-_

_elemental dragon/wolf slaying_

_re-quip_

_celestial spirits_

_ice make_

_*Only in problems they can use demon magic*_

**Demons-**

**- killed people before **

**- UN pure **

**-evil **

**-many **

**Demon's magic -**

**memory make **

**copy**

**controlling**

**shapsherfter**

**light, shadow, iron , lighting dragon slaying **

_Dangel's-_

_- UN decided _

_- pure _

_-not pure_

_-evil_

_-good_

_- incoenccent _

_- dark_

_Dangel's magic-_

_Depends on what they become _


	2. New Friends

**Heyo! This is my first fan fiction. And I wanted this to be sting&Lucy but I read some RoLu stories and I Was like this story is so going to be RoLu **

**ME: I Love RoLu so when my friend said write and make this RoLu I was like 'hell ****yeah'**

**Rogue: I agree who doesn't like RoLu**

**Sting: ME**

**Natsu: ME**

**Gray:ME**

**Lucy: *sigh* well I Love RoLu * Fan girl squeal* come here rogue**

**Rogue: what *Lucy gets on her tippy toes and gives him a peck on the check. He blushes while other boy are fuming and saying " Lucky bastard"***

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

I walked into the garden happy as ever. Today was my 18 birthday and my one year university that my parents saved me from demons ( That part she's sad about). I was thinking that there would of having a party. even tough im the only angel. I had curly blonde hair that reaches just below my chest ( IN this story her chest is the size of lisanna's). I was wearing a with and gold silk dress with slits that went from my mid-thighs down to my ankles with a gold see through veil.

" *Sigh* I wish i had somebody to talk with it's getting lonely here all alone in heaven. Hell's lucky cause they have people to talk to. maybe the one of the dangels are pure enough to pass through the border" I said to no one in partcalar

just then the border started glowing white. i rushed over to it only to find a blonde, Red,Black/blue, green and white haired dangels at my border. they looked pure but i would be the judge of that,

" Hello princess of heaven we are dangels who would like to become angels. I am** Erza**,this is this is **gray**, **Laxus**, and **maria and Freed**"Erza said pointing to pointing everyone

" Cool as you know i'm Lucy Heartfilia the last angel. and i will decide if your worthy to become an angel or not" I said. I walked them into a white room where there's two doors . witch ever one you left is hell's gate and right is a pure light that changes you appearance. they all walked through the right door

" *Claps happily* You guys pass you now angels" i squeal with maria and erza while the guys just smile and high five.

We then walked into my place and I pointed them each to a room where there stuff was already place in it. They looked in awe. I giggled and we all hugged. Gray and Erza were my like older siblings that I never had. Maria was a matchmaker and Laxus was just plain stupid and funny to hang around. We then walked into my arcade room we played, laughed, sang, dressed up, molded,and wiped up blood ( From the guys who had nose bleeds). Then Erza and I made cookies, smoothies, and brownies. This was the most fun I ever had. I then walked into my room and came out with seventeen bags of candy,chips, strawberry cake. Erza ponced on me and made a grab for the strawberry cake. Every one else went for the chips, ice cream, and popcorn while I ate the candy.

" Ne Lucy why did you have this stuff in you closet?" asked Er-Chan

" Cause when I'm sad I walk into my croom and curl on my couch and cry and eat" I replied

I then grabbed everyone and pulled them into my Room. My room had a dance machine, pool, Jacuzzi, arcade, six bathroom, hot springs ( Boys and girls), kitchen, cake room, ( Witch Erza ran into and locked the door shouting " This is heaven"), it also had a sports sect and modeling room.

" Your room is huge! Where did you get they money to pay for all this crap!" asked/yelled Gray and Laxus who glared at each other

" Don't copy me stripper/lighting head" They yelled again

I started laughing with Maria and Erza who (surprisingly) came out of the cake room. We were holding our sides and roling around. After two hours. I then started to sing.

**_You think I'm pretty_**

**_Without any makeup on_**

**_You think I'm funny_**

**_When I tell the punch line wrong_**

**_I know you get me _**

**_So I Let my falls come down, down_**

**_Before you met me _**

**_I was a wreck_**

**_But things were kinda heavy_**

**_You bought me to life now _**

**_Every February _**

**_You'll be my valentine_**

**_lets go all the way to night _**

**_no regattas just love _**

**_we can dance until we die _**

**_you and i will be young forever _**

**_you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream * Just listen to rest to lazy to type it* _**

"Lucy did you write that song ?" asked maria

" Yep you like it?" I asked concerned they didn't like my new song

" NO we LOVED it" Yelled every one

" Thanks you guys. well its getting pretty late. we should sleep" I said yawing

" Okay good night Erza/Lucy/Gray/Maria/Laxus" Everyone said together

***outside the mansion some where***

" Enjoy your fun while it lasts heartfilia cause we will get you on our side" Said the strange man smirked watching them then flying away. But Lucy saw a flash of **pink** Hair out side flying away ( All Angels, Demons, and Dangels have wings)

* * *

**Oh no who is this mystery person. why do the demons want Lucy? crap I forgot im backing cookies um guys entertain the readers while I go save my cookies. I"M coming cookies *yells running into the kitchen* sweat drop from everyone * I Hour later and a lot of burned cookies***

**Me: That took longer then i thought but my cookies didn't make it * Sobbing anime style***

**Natsu: How come ice freak is an Angel I wanna be with ****Luce**

**Gray: Hahaha to bad sucker * Gets into a fight with natsu***

**Lucy: * Sigh* when will they learn**

**Me: I feel ya pain girl i feel ya**

**Erza: Do i here fighting**

**Gray and Natsu: * Through arm over each other * Nope were the best of friends**

**Lucy: * Sigh* Read and review**


	3. Hell's Plan and Heaven's sorrow

**_RECAP- _**

***outside the mansion some where***

" Enjoy your fun while it lasts heartfilia cause we will get you on our side" Said the strange man smirked watching them then flying away. But Lucy saw a flash of **pink** Hair out side flying away

**HI again welcome back to Angel or Demon. I Know it took me a long time to write the first chapter but I wrote it! ;)**

**Natsu: took you long enough**

**Lucy: Leave her alone shes trying **

** Me: Thanks Luce**

**Lucy: no prob**

**Gray: Ha you got scolded by a girl**

**Natsu: Shut up**

*** GRay and Natsu get in a fight, Erza just came***

**Erza: Do I Hear fighting **

**Gray and Natsu: N-no ma'm **

**Me and Lucy: * sigh* the'll never learn **

* * *

**_*Hell's place*_**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I flew away from Heaven as fast as I could. I then landed at the royal place. I walked into the throne room and neeled.

" MY prince I have news for Heavens princess" I said

" Oh and what are they doing at heaven natsu?" a blacked haired man with ruby red eyes asked

" Well its seems some heaven's princess is gathering Dangels. I Know you don't like this war none of us do. Perhaps we could make an alliance with heaven to take down the slicers who poised your father into betraying heaven?" I said still bowing. Just then the doors opened and reveled a blond haired man with a scar over his right eye.

"Prince Rogue I Have good news" The blonde sting said

" What is it?" asked rogue

" Bring them in." Sting said. Gajeel and Jellal came in dragging heavens princess along who was struggling. While the red and blonde haired were yelling to put her down. I turned to rogue who smirked and walked down. Gajeel put the girl down. who spit in his face. and he slapped her. making tears come into her eyes

" Now/now Gajeel we need her everyone but sting and Natsu leave" Rogue said still smirking **( In this story rogue shows emotion). **" Now little one what are you doing in hell"

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I smiled as I looked at the fear in her eyes. " So what were you doing in hell" She looked away sting stepped up and smacked her. She flew into the wall and coughed out blood.

" Sting why is she hear?" I asked

" Well we found her talking to the Dangels convincing them to join heaven. and she walked off while her friends decided who joined. I saw her walk to our border and stare at hell. She then walked off to the-" Sting was cut off by the girl

" Graveyard. I was looking at my parents grave. And I was thinking of a way to make a deal with the slicers. But seeing that you've kidnapped me and beaten me I'm not sure they will want an alliance with heaven." she said until i cut her off

"Wait why didn't you fight back when sting smacked you?" I asked

"*sigh* Well you see I'm heaven's princess and until I get married and my husband gives me permission to fight i cant fight back" She said

"Whats your name?"

"Lucy"

" Cool Mine is-"

" Rogue. I know our parents arraned us to be wed. until the slicers came and poisned you father to attack us and they all died. But my mother hid me and for 12 years i was the last ANgel" Lucy said

" Wait YOUR heavens princess?" I asked shocked

"Yes"

* * *

**Duh duh dun! Oh man what is Lucy gonna do will Rogue rember there promise**

**Lucy: Well i like it but why was I kidnapped?**

**Me: Don't worry you'll see why you needed to be kidnapped **

**Rogue: Is it so bad to be with me**

**Lucy * Blush* well- I- UH No**

**Rogue: * Smirks* GOD you sexy**

**Lucy: PERVERT * Lucy kicks him***

**ME: * Sigh* read and review **


	4. She will Be Loved

**HI again welcome back to Angel or Demon. I Know it took me a long time to write the first chapter but I wrote it! ;) I hope all of you like my Fan Fiction. I know I take a long time for such short chapters But I have reasons **

**Natsu: took you long enough**

**Lucy: Leave her alone shes trying**

**Me: Thanks Luce**

**Lucy: no prob**

**Gray: Ha you got scolded by a girl**

**Natsu: Shut up**

*** GRay and Natsu get in a fight, Erza just came***

**Erza: Do I Hear fighting**

**Gray and Natsu: N-no ma'm**

**Me and Lucy: * sigh* the'll never learn**

_**Recap-**_

" Wait YOUR heavens princess?" I asked shocked

"Yes"

* * *

*Flashback 12 Years ago*

Lucy's P.O.V

" Mommy look what rogue and I found" A five year old blonde haired girl said dragging seven year old black haired boy while she was also holing one glass flower.

" Awe did rogue help you?" Layla asked her daughter

" Well ya see the flower was up high in the tree and I started to climb the branches. When one wasn't safe and I geabbed it and it broke. I started to scream and fall but suddly I was caught but rogue. Mama when we grow up rogue promised me we were gonna get married can we?" Little Lucy asked

" Rogue?" Layla asked

" Yep i'll propose to her like a gentleman like father taught me" Rogue said smiling

*Present*

Rogue's P.O.V

I walked Lucy back to the barrier of heaven where I couldn't go threw without permission. I sighed as did she. I looked at her shocked. Why was she upset? I put my hand on the barrier and it shimmered. She mirrored my movement.

" Lucy why are you sad?" I asked

" Well since our parents arranged a marriage when we were little we must combine heaven and hell." Lucy bit her lip

" Is that a bad thing" I said smirking

"n-no it's just that I'm shocked we agreed to this as little kids. After all we have to get to know each other more. I have to know hell's past just as you have to know heavens past" She said with tears running down her face

" Why are you crying?" I asked worried i said something wrong

" *Sigh* I Lucy Heartfilia give Rogue Cherry permission to enter." I waked into heaven and heard a song I knew " *Smile* I love this song it reminds me of when we were kids. Remember how I'd always get picked on. and we sat together under a tree and you sand this song to me." Lucy said smiling and crying at the same time * Gasp*

" Lucy i thought you had forgotten about that. Wait why does heaven play this song?"I asked

" It reminds me of you! So I play it all the time. Plus it was the time we kissed. I was twelve and you were fourteen and we kissed while this song was playing"

" Oh yea. want me to sing the song again" I asked smiling

" Yes wait follow me" She walks off and we stop under the tree i first sang the song to

" Is this"

" Yes now sing the song please"

**Beauty**** queen of only 18 she**

**Had some t****rouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her **

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and ****miles**

**and wound up at you door **

**I've had you so many time butt**

**somehow I want more **

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain **_* Starts to Rain* _

**Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask her if she want's to stay a while **

**And she will be loved 2x**

**Tap on my window**

**Knock on my door **

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**Doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbow and butterflies **

**It's compromise that moves us along **

** (Yeahh)**

**My heart is full **

**And my door is open**

**You come any time you want **

**(Yeahh)**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain **_* Starts to Rain harder*_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask her if she want's to stay a while **

**And she will be loved 4x**

**I know where you hide **

**Alone in you car **

**Know all of the things that make you who you are **

**I know that goodbye's means nothing at all **_*The two inch closer*_

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**(Yeahh)**

**Tap on my window**

**Knock on my door **

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain **

_* Starts to pour harder and they get socked but don't care*_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask her if she want's to stay a while **

**And she will be loved 4x**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

"*Crying* Rogue thank you" Lucy says even though it pouring we don't care and inch closer almost closing the gap

"Your welcome" I say and we close the gap between us. I Lick her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She willingly gives into me and I let my tongue enter her mouth as we battle for dominance.

"Lucy I Love you" I say as we pull away for air

" I *Pant* love *Pant* you *Pant* too" she say panting from lack of air


	5. If I Die young

**Awe**** How many of you cried when Rogue sang for Lucy. Oh and I don't own that song it's 'she will be loved' by maroon 5. I was crying hard and sad when I wrote that.**

**Rogue- I thought that was a good chapter **

**Me- Did you like the ending *smriks evily***

**Lucy *Blush* Y-yea d-did y-you**

**Rogue *smriks* as A madder of fact I did **

**Lucy *faint* **

** Recap-**

"Lucy I Love you" I say as we pull away for air

" I *Pant* love *Pant* you *Pant* too" she say panting from lack of air

* * *

***Hell's Place***

**Natsu's P.O.V**

****" Well now that they have gotten closer how are we gonna get them to really marry" Sting asked smirking as we were spying on them threw the TV. I walked down the hall way and sighed. How were we gonna get them to marry each other sure they kissed and all but still. It would be impossible. I mean they shy and caring Lucy Heartfilia and the perverted, strong, and caring Rogue Cherry married. Thats' gonna be hard (** Oh****in this story Rogue shows emotion and he has his perverted side *smirks evilly*). **I sighed this was gonna be harder then I thought.

***Heaven's Garden***

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I looked into her deep brown doe eyes and my heart almost melted. I sang that song when are parents told us hell and heaven can not be one place anymore. We looked into each others eyes. I hugged her into my chest as she cried. We knew the only was to get revenge and the sliders was to combine heaven and hell. But to do that we would have to get married

" Ne Lucy do you even want to marry me?" I asked looking at her head. she pulled back and locked shocked

" *sigh* I would love to, *I smiled* But I'm scared. I've never been with any man before and I do'nt know what it's we still have to get to know each other better so we'd know how to rule both heaven and hell," she said (**BTW- all the girl Dangels became angels and the boys demons. in the beginning gray laxus and freed are demons sorry for the confusing) **

" I really do love you Lucy. I would give my life up for you"

" Rogue can i sing you a song this time?" she asked smiling

" Sure" I replied

**IF I die Young**

**Bury me in ****satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me int the river, at dawn **

**send me away with the words of a love song **

**(Uh,oh,Uh oh)**

**lord make me a rainbow **

**I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you **

**when she stands under my colors **

**oh,and life ain't always **

**what you think it ought to be **

**no ain't even gray when she buries her baby**

**the sharp knife of a short life **

**well I've just had enough time **

**If I die young bury me in satin **

**lay me down on a bed of roses **

**sink me in the river at dawn **

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**the sharp knife of a short life **

**well I've just had enough time**

**and I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger **

**I've never known the loving of a man **

**but. it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**

**there's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever **

**who would have thought forever could be severed**

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**sink me in the river at dawn**

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**what I never did is done **

**a penny for my father oh no**

**I'll sell em for a dollar**

**there worth so much more after i'm a goner**

**and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been ****singing**

**Funny when your dead how people start listening**

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**sink me in the river at dawn**

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**uh oh (oh oh) **

**the ballad of a dove ( oh oh ) **

**go with peace and love**

**gather up your tears keep em in your pocket **

**save em for a time when your really gonna need them **

**the sharp knife of a short life **

**well I've just had enough time**

**so put on your best boys **

**and I'll wear my pearls **

" Lucy that was such a sweet and meaning full song. Why did you write it though" I asked wiping her tears away

" I want you to do all those things if I end up dying young. Also because that was the song my mother last sang after hell attacked and she died" she said crying and smiling even more

* * *

**okay so what do you guys think. I Don't own that song " If i die young band of Perry" **

**Lucy- I'm glad rogue liked it **

**Rogue- I loved it *whispers in her ear* I also love you**

**Me- squeallllllllllllllll * Faint* **


End file.
